one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draconic Alchemist/Supreme Multiversal Tournament - MAIN PAGE
The following tournament is no longer in production. All fights written for it will be kept up. The Return (Prologue Pt. 1) “So, PR has prepared all the locations for the summoning discs. Are you ready to make your message, sir?” “Please, you shall not call me ‘sir’. You are just an employee.” “Should I call you ‘mister’ instead?” “Goodly enough.” “You’re really going to continue talking like you’re from the middle ages, mister? OKAY THEN! FILMING IN 5, 4, 3, 2-” As the fancy, extremely long and pointy sunglasses wearing announcer, Clark Parker (name being made clear by his name tag), says this, the cameras start rolling. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the return… of the most excitement the multiverse shall endure!” The figure speaking walks out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a floating man in golden armor: The Great Overseer himself. “Last year, I held a tournament with the multiverse itself as the battlefield. The tournament quickly became one of the most popular sporting events in the multiverse. As such, it shall happen again… but it will be far bigger than before. People of the multiverse, let me introduce you to… THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT!!!” As the Overseer presents the title, awesomely powerful lasers fire from behind him, lighting up the surrounding area, revealing it to be his golden throne room, completely fixed up, along with a brand new crystal orb hanging from the ceiling. “You see, this tournament shall be far greater than the last. It shall have 32 combatants… which could include you, if you choose to to accept. If you join, you shall be thrust against all opposition in your way, which you shall be able to deal with however you can and want, be it letting them live… are die.” The Overseer pauses for a second, looking down before looking back up and continuing. “If you wish to participate, hold the disc playing this message up high and think to yourself that you are ready. Be quick, only 32 can enter! Until then, good luck!” “Cut!” Yells Clark. The Overseer walks over to Clark and asks, “You know, after recording that, I think my worries are almost gone. I am still afraid that the connection between the last tournament and Bison’s tournament would be made, however.” Clark responds, “No need to worry, mister. I’m sure everything will be perfectly fine. Now, just let the editing team edit the footage-” DING! “They’re done!” The Overseer tilts his head. "Wait, already? Are teams usually this fast? I am just not used to working with a team this big!” “Well, the last tournament was something you did mostly by yourself.” The Overseer walks over to a button that is lit up. “Whatever the case, no going back now! It is all or nothing!” He presses the button. From a window leading into what appears to be space, he sees many, many discs, which go into a small portal for each one. “Let the culling… commence!” One Example out of 32 (Prologue Pt. 2) Beacon Academy About three weeks before the 40th Vytal Festival “Little sister! Look what I got!” This is the enthusiastic cheer of Yang Xiao Long, bursting into the room shared by her team, RWBY. Ruby, along with the other two team members, Weiss and Blake, come from their current corners of the room and leap out right in front of Yang, who is holding a golden disc in her hand. Weiss facepalms and asks, “You startled all of us… for… what exactly is that? Is it some odd container of Dust?” Yang responds, “Well, you see- I dunno. All that I know about it is that the fine print says to place it on a flat surface and press the middle of it, but-” Blake somewhat fearfully interrupts, “You just want to ask if it’s a trap, right?” “Nope! I just wanted you three around when I use it!” “That’s what I was afraid of! How do you know it’s not something sent by-” Before Blake could finish her sentence, Yang puts the disc on a table and presses the middle. Suddenly, a holographic image comes from the disc. Ruby reacts by yelling, “That… is so COOL!” A shadow-covered figure appears in the image. “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the return… of the most fun the multiverse shall endure!” The message goes on for a bit, explaining the entry rules for The Supreme Multiversal Tournament. When the message finishes, all that is left on the hologram is text about how ‘If you want to enter, hold this disc up high and think about how you are ready.” Yangs turns to her comrades with an enthusiastic smile before asking, “So, I know that we have a tournament coming up soon anyways, but… YESPLEASETHISISMYGREATESTCHANCE-” As Yang continues to gawk over the thought of the tournament, Blake leans up to Weiss and comments, “I swear, this is making her act like Ruby!” Yang finishes and takes a deep breath. “Sorry about that. It’s just that I really want this!” Ruby asks, “But didn’t he say you could die?” After a pause, Yang quietly responds, “I know. However, death is something I can avoid. I mean, look at what we’ve all done! If any normal girl were doing what we were doing, they wouldn’t make it! But we did! We’re huntresses, and we can handle anything!” Ruby sighs and hands Yang the disc. “In that case, good luck. Just remember that, even if we can’t see whatever you’re doing, we’re right here, rooting for you.” Yang and Ruby smile at each other. Yang then takes the disc and holds it high, closing her eyes as a beam of light materializes around her. In a flash, light fills the entire room, and when it is gone, so is Yang. All that is left is the disc, which projects a message about using it to watch the tournament fights. Ruby jokes, “Huh, I guess we will be seeing whatever she is doing!” The Tournament Begins! (Prologue Pt. 3) At the golden palace seen in the invite, The Great Overseer sits, with Clark Parker next to him. "Any second now..." he states. Suddenly, 32 beams of light appear in a line in front of the two. "Finally! On with the show! (That’s your cue, Clark!)"' Clark grabs his mike as 32 fighters materialize. “Ladies and gentlemen from across the multiverse, from all of us here at Multiversal Entertainment Group and all of our sponsors, we present- THE SUPREME MULTIVERSAL TOURNAMENT! I’m Clark Parker, your announcer for the next few days worth of high-class carnage! But that’s enough about me for now, let me hand it over to the host of these events!” The Great Overseer stands up. “I am The Great Overseer! I watch over the multiverse as I please. I have decided to host another tournament, although thou should know that from the invite… and the previous tournament, too! The Grand Multiversal Tournament was such a huge success, I have decided to do it all again, but even bigger!” Suddenly, a roar of clapping and cheering come from behind the fighters, who turn around, seeing a humongous audience, full of various different people of various different races. The Overseer continues, “Let me explain how the tournament shall progress: in just a moment, you all shall be sent to holding rooms, awaiting your first round battle. If you win the battle, you shall be sent back to a winner’s waiting room, where you shall find other round one victors as they come. The following day, the process shall repeat the process for round 2. This will go on until you shall be the winner of the tournament, at which point you shall face… OUR FINAL BOSS!” The audience gives a humongous “OOOOOOooooooooo!” The Overseer continues, “If you beat the final boss, you shall be the CHAMPION OF THE MULTIVERSE, and, along with the title, you will be given ONE WISH! You may use this wish on whatever you want! However, if at any point you lose a match, you will be sent home… given that there is anything to be sent home. That covers all you must know now. I see much potential in you all. MAY THE BEST FIGHTER WIN!” The fighters are suddenly beamed away to their rooms. Clark finishes, “But before our first match, time to introduce the fighters!” The Fighters # 'Agent 8 (Splatoon) '(theme) (info) # 'Tien (Dragon Ball) (theme) (info) # Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) '(theme) (info) # 'Cagalli Yula Athla with Akatsuki Gundam (Gundam) (theme) (info) # Chaos (Under Night In-Birth) (theme) (info) # Rip Hunter (Arrowverse) (theme) (info) # Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) (theme) (info) # Reinhardt (Overwatch) (theme) (info) # Greninja (Pokemon) (theme) (info) # Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends with You) (theme) (info) # Shizuru Fujimura with Core Gunner (Godannar) (theme) (info) # Yagyu (Senran Kagura) (theme) (info) # Kureha (Sword Art Online) (theme) (info) # Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) (theme) (info) # KO (OK KO) (theme) (info) # Princess Morbucks (Powerpuff Girls) (theme) (info) # Hinoka (Fire Emblem) (theme) (info) # Alice (Pandora Hearts) (theme) (info) # Leafa (Sword Art Online) (theme) (info) # Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) (theme) (info) # Shiina (Angel Beats!) '(theme) (info) # 'Cad Bane (Star Wars) (theme) (info) # Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog) (theme) (info) # Leo Valdez (Riordan Expanded Universe) (theme) (info) # King Dedede (Kirby) '(theme) (info) # 'Walter (Hellsing) (theme) (info) # Flashwing (Skylanders) (theme) (info) # Luigi (Mario) '(theme) (info) # 'Darth Vader (Star Wars) '(theme) (info) # 'Ashley (Warioware) (theme) (info) # Star Lord (Marvel) '''(theme) (info) #Kurome (Akame ga Kill)' (theme) (info) Round 1 '''VOTING IS CLOSED. Thank you to everyone who voted. The fights will come soon.' Category:Blog posts